


[podfic] spinning infinity

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, High School, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, SHIP DICK WITH ALL THE TIHNGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Two rich kids meet in detention.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] spinning infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spinning infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423219) by [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons). 



****Title:** [spinning infinity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/423219) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/profile)[100demons](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Iron Man, DCU (Batman)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:07:53

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/11%20\(IM_DCU\)%20_spinning%20infinity_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
